Recuérdalo
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: No quería que sufriera; para eso ya estaba él. Sufriría por los dos. Drarry. Regalo de cumpleaños para FanFiker-FanFinal
1. Despedida

**Título:** _Recuérdalo_

**Autor: **DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Beta: **Ro Hoshi.

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

**Rating: **M / NC-17.

**Mundo: **Post-Hogwarts.

**Género: **Drama / Tragedia / Romance.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. _Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Nota: **Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **FanFiker-FanFinal**. Sí, te mentí. Te dije que no tendría listo ningún fic, pero era necesario la mentira para poder darte esta sorpresa, ¿no crees? Detrás de esta historia hay tres cosas que tienes qué saber: la primera, y para mí la más importante, este regalo es por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que dedicas cada semana a enseñarme, corregirme y aconsejarme; ambos sabemos que _Will you be my daddy?, _no sería lo mismo sin ti, porque gracias a ti se ha convertido en una historia que siguen decenas de personas semana a semana; la segunda es que espero que podamos vernos con mayor frecuencia, porque ahora que te he conocido en persona, he visto a una persona magnífica, con un aura excelente, inteligente, divertida y gran escritora. Por eso te digo esto de corazón: me gustaría, aunque nos separen cientos de kilómetros, que seas parte de mi vida; y la tercera y última, es tu cumpleaños y mereces que todas las cosas buenas habidas y por haber hoy te lleguen. Un abrazo.

**Advertencia. **Este fic no está finalizado; mi querida beta me informó tarde de cuándo era su cumpleaños, así que estoy escribiendo como un loco. Por eso digo lo siguiente: esta historia se actualizará cada **dos semanas** y siempre en **lunes**. Gracias por leer esto.

**Resumen: **No quería que sufriera; para eso ya estaba él: sufriría por los dos.

Tengo que dar las gracias a **RoHoshi** por su beteo y también a **PukitChan** por sus consejos. Sois unos cielos, muchas gracias a las dos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Despedida**

—¿Entiende lo que le he dicho, señor Potter? —dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con la voz muy dulce.

Sí, claro que lo entendía. Una noticia así no se recibía todos los días. Pero no podía articular palabra; veía como la mujer hablaba y movía las manos, pero a decir verdad, miraba y escuchaba sin ver ni oír.

—¿Cuál es el tanto por ciento de…? —preguntó sin voz. Cada vez qué intentaba pronunciar una palabra, ésta se colocaba bajo la nuez sin querer salir.

—¿El tanto por ciento de…?

—No diga esa palabra, por favor, ya me cuesta aceptar lo que tengo —aclaró el moreno.

—Un treinta por ciento, señor Potter.

Y fue como sentir el más doloroso de los crucios cerniéndose sobre él, atravesando su piel, separando los músculos, rompiendo los huesos hasta llegar a sus células más pequeñas y hacerlas añicos. Tenía ganas de llorar, ¡claro que las tenía! Pero no iba a hacerlo frente a esa mujer que desconocía; lo haría en casa, solo.

—Señor Potter, disponemos de psicólogos para cualquier paciente que necesite… ayuda para superar emocionalmente este tipo de situaciones.

Harry la miró, atónito. Si ella supiese lo que había tenido que vivir desde que tenía once años, la que necesitaría evaluación psicología sería ella.

—No, gracias: estoy bien —sonrió melancólicamente—. Si eso es todo, ¿puedo marcharme?

—No, aún no. Debido a los resultados, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes. Por tanto, le espero el lunes a las nueve de la mañana en mi consulta para hablar y empezar con el tratamiento —sonrió y se puso de pie—. Señor Potter, lo siento mucho, créame. Llevo veintidós años ejerciendo esta profesión y especialidad y aún, pasado todo este tiempo, se me hace muy duro tener que dar este tipo de noticias.

—No se preocupe, usted no puede evitar que estas cosas pasen —la miró directamente a los ojos y estiró el brazo para darle la mano, acto que ella finalizó dando la suya también—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Salió del despacho, recorriendo el blanco pasillo y hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Cabizbajo, iba esquivando a la gente que se encontraba en esa planta. Así fue como llegó hasta las puertas metálicas del ascensor, presionó el botón y esperó, presionó el botón y esperó. Le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo hasta que el ascensor por fin llegó y pudo entrar. Alzó la vista y vio que estaba repleto de gente, presionó el botón «B», el que correspondía a la planta baja. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de subidas y bajadas que dio el aparato mecánico hasta llegar a su destino. Automáticamente el moreno salió de él, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde encontró un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para poder aparecerse en su casa.

* * *

Su casa llevaba «vacía» dos semanas, sólo la habitaban el elfo doméstico, él y Draco, quien volvería de Washington mañana.

«¡Mierda! —exclamó para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo voy a contárselo a Draco? —pensó—. Draco…».

El elfo doméstico apareció nada más notar la presencia de uno de sus dos amos; hizo una reverencia y dijo un «Buenos días, amo», pero el moreno no estaba para saludos ni tonterías, así que con un movimiento de mano indicó al elfo que se marchase.

Caminó hasta su habitación donde se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando al techo y se obligó a no llorar; si no lo había hecho cuando Voldemort iba tras él, no lo haría ahora. Pero pronto notó como el techo se caía en pedazos sobre él, que la habitación se hacía más pequeña y le costaba respirar, que esa camiseta de manga corta se oprimía sobre su cuello obstruyéndole la tráquea, impidiéndole respirar, y que esas gafas metálicas se hundían en la poca carne del puente de su nariz. Y entonces lloró, lo hizo porque sabía que no iba a poder envejecer junto a Draco, que el plan de adoptar unos niños se había esfumado como el aire se lleva al humo, que poder despertarse con él por la mañana y ver esos ojos grises no iba a volver a suceder y tampoco volver a decirle «te quiero».

«Draco… —pensó con melancolía».

A pesar de haber superado cientos y cientos de situaciones durante la guerra y en su corta vida, nadie le había preparado para algo así. Nada de lo que había vivido se podía comparar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Toda esta situación era un desgaste tanto físico como emocional. Entonces, en medio de las lágrimas, empezó a recordar todos y cada unos de los momentos vividos con Draco, de tal manera que parecía que estaba leyendo el mejor libro romántico de la historia: su primer beso, su primera discusión como pareja, su primera vez… Y rememorando todo eso se durmió.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando se despertó envuelto en lágrimas. Estaba cansado por todo el choque emocional, pero se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección a la cocina a comer algo; pasando por medio del comedor para llegar hasta el lugar que quería, vio que el cielo estaba ennegrecido y que llovía. No, no llovía: el cielo estaba llorando por él. Y en cuanto volvió a mirar el cielo negro y la lluvia, empezó a llorar de nuevo; cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera y se llevó fuertemente las manos sobre la cara para amortiguar los llantos, ya que no quería que el elfo viniese. La soledad, el frío y el dolor se cernían sobre él como la propia muerte. Todo era desgarrador, sentía que le estaban comiendo la poca vida que le quedaba a pequeños mordiscos, que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y sabía que en cualquier momento cercano iba a dar su último aliento.

«¿Por qué yo? —pensó con furia—. Siempre tengo que ser yo. ¿No hay más gente a quién Merlín, Dios, Buda o Alá tengan que joderle la vida? ¿Por qué siempre cuando soy feliz, tengo que perderlo todo?».

En ese momento fue cuando la rabia se apoderó de él de una manera que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Y esa rabia mezclada con el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor, provocó que empezase a romper cosas: primero la lámpara que tenía más a mano, la cogió y la estampó contra el suelo, para después lanzarla y romper el televisor. En pocos minutos el salón estaba destrozado, pero todo lo que había hecho era insuficiente, su corazón le decía que por más cosas que destrozase no iba a poder llenar todo ese huracán de sentimientos dolorosos.

Entonces todo aquel desastre que estaba viendo, se volvió borroso, como si fuesen imágenes distorsionadas o de una dimensión paralela. Notó como sus manos empezaron a temblar y, a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo entero lo hacía, el estómago le dio un vuelco y sintió las imperiosas ganas de vomitar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente y de manera acompasada. Sin embargo todas esas sensaciones no disminuían, sino que iban a más. Notó como de nuevo las paredes se cerraban sobre él, se estaba ahogando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la sensación de morir aplastado por la habitación se estaba haciendo insoportable. Así que en un acto de la poca valentía que le quedaba, salió corriendo, chocando con todas las cosas que habían de por medio. Cuando llegó al recibidor, resbaló con un cristal que había llegado hasta allí y se cayó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el mueble de la entrada, provocando que se hiciese una brecha en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. A los pocos segundos empezó a sangrar. No dolía, no notaba como el líquido carmesí salía de él, era un cuerpo sin alma.

Se quedó allí tirado, pensando si la paz que sentía en ese momento sería la misma que cuando muriese. Comprendía que morir no dolía, ya lo había experimentado una vez y, tal como le dijo Sirius, era más rápido que quedarse dormido. Pero todo el proceso que conocía que tenía que pasar no iba a dejarle marcharse en paz: iba a morir con dolor. Y con su dolor todas aquellas personas que él apreciaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que todas esas personas que él quería sufriesen por él. No. No lo permitiría. Tendría que guardar el secreto, pero ¿iba a poder conseguirlo?

La cabeza empezó a torturarle en ese momento, el dolor iba desde la sien hasta la herida que se acababa de hacer. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se desvistió y se duchó. Tenía que ser frío en ese momento, no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones o podría pagarlo caro. Tardó poco en ducharse y limpiarse bien la herida. El baño le había sentado bien, pero el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido: tendría que abrir el armario de pociones de Draco y, con suerte, esperaba que hubiese algún remedio para él. Así que con la toalla atada a la cintura salió del cuarto de baño, el cual se encontraba dentro de su habitación, se puso unos bóxers, unos pantalones cortos y se dirigió a la planta superior del apartamento para entrar en la habitación dónde Draco hacía sus pociones para ellos. Nada más entrar, encontró la poción que quería; ingirió poco más de la mitad y dejó el resto allí. Volvió al salón encontrándolo todo arreglado: no había ningún tipo de desperfecto.

«Tendré que darle las gracias al elfo más tarde —pensó».

Mirando el gran reloj de diseño que había en la pared, se dio cuenta de que eran las once la noche. Ahora que lo meditaba, había salido de la habitación para ir a la cocina y comer algo, pero, pensándolo ahora, no tenía ni gota de hambre. ¿Qué era la sensación de hambre cuando te estabas muriendo? Una nimiedad.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero blanco y observó la pared de enfrente, pero en ese momento volvía a mirar sin ver. ¿Por qué después de todo lo que acaba de hacer, notaba que se sentía más vacío que antes? ¿Cómo alguien puede llevar ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Cómo alguien puede cargar la conciencia de otras personas con cosas como esa? No lo entendía y tampoco iba a hacer el esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Así que después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando lo tenía todo preparado y Draco no llegaba hasta las doce, así que para cuando él llegase ya se habría mudado a Grimmauld Place, después volvería al piso y se lo diría a Draco. Pero para su mala fortuna cuando estaba poniendo la última maleta al lado de la chimenea para usar la red flu, apareció Draco. Iba vestido con ese traje gris que tanto le gustaba, la corbata negra mal metida en el bolsillo de delante de su americana, el pelo un poco revuelto y los zapatos en la mano. En otro momento no se habría dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba, pero siendo la última vez que esperaba verlo, se fijó en cada detalle. El rubio lo miró y le sonrió con su sonrisa de «Potter, ya he vuelto pedazo de zoquete», pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó de su cara al ver a Harry al lado de la chimenea y con las maletas.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Potter? —demandó, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

—Me voy, Draco —contestó de manera fría, haciendo que Draco se detuviese.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas? —preguntó completamente asombrado. Una idea le cruzó la mente, pero no podía ser, Harry no le haría eso, ¿verdad? El moreno no le miró a la cara, sino que la agachó y se puso a jugar con su camiseta. La ira del rubio no hacía más que crecer ante la pasividad del ex-buscador de Gryffindor. «Por qué diablos no le respondía»—. ¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de mirarme a la cara y responderme? —gritó.

—Quiero el divorcio, Draco.

Y eso, para el rubio, fue como si lo tirasen a la Antártida, porque se había quedado congelado. No podía concebir la idea de que Harry le estuviese pidiendo eso. No, no, no. Había dormido poco y por eso había escuchado mal. Entonces fue cuando se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y notó que lo que había dicho no era mentira: en sus iris se podía ver el brillo de la verdad. El rubio notaba como los ojos empezaban a escocerle, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él.

—¿Me dejas por otro, Potter? —preguntó, distante.

—No, no te dejo por nadie.

—Entonces es porque ya no me…

—¡No! No es por eso, Draco, te lo juro —expresó, acercándose a él, pero el rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás; sin embargo el moreno no desistió y se acercó a él, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cara de su aún pareja—. Te quiero, Draco, recuérdalo siempre, ¿vale? —expresó para después depositar un breve beso en los labios del otro—. Me voy porque nuestra vida es incompatible, ¿no lo ves? Casi nunca nos vemos sino son vacaciones o días en lo que tú y yo no trabajamos —mintió—. Tú acabas de llegar y yo dentro de tres días me tengo que ir a dar una charla sobre Artes Oscuras en la sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magos; para después tener que irme dos semanas a Perú a seguir con las charlas e impartir algunas clases a los alumnos de su escuela mágica.

—Antes no te habías quejado, Harry —le recriminó, apartando la mirada del moreno.

—Antes no me había dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos vemos somos unos extraños al lado del otro —sonrió tristemente—. Pero te voy a decir una cosa muy importante: eres mi pasado, presente y futuro, Draco.

—Si te vas no hay nada de eso. No me hagas rogarte para que te quedes, Harry.

—No, no quiero que me ruegues. Es mejor una despedida amistosa ahora que una en la que tú y yo nos peleemos hasta por los pomos de la puerta, ¿no crees? —volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez más necesitado, carnal, salvaje. Sin embargo ese último beso decía algo: «hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Draco». Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

—Harry…

—Recuérdalo: te quiero.

Sin mirar atrás cogió sus maletas, se metió dentro de la red flu y pronunció:

—Número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Y esa fue la última vez que Draco y Harry se vieron.

* * *

Salió de la chimenea y dejó las cosas por allí tiradas, ya le diría a Kreacher que las recogiese más tarde. Se tumbó en el suelo y por primera vez notó lo que es querer a alguien más que a tu propia vida, lo que es saber que no quieres que le pase nada malo… Era la mejor opción. Había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás.

—Bien, Harry Potter, si has podido sobrevivir a dos _Avada Kedavras_, podrás superar el cáncer.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado.

**Notas de autor. **Querida FanFiker, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Me ha costado mucho expresar ciertos aspectos (esto de estar traduciendo hace mella en la cocorota xD), y espero que al menos haya cumplido tus expectativas, aunque no sabías que te iba a hacer este regalo, obvio. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Un fuerte besazo.


	2. Empezando el tratamiento

**Título:** _Recuérdalo _

**Autor: **DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Beta: **Ro Hoshi.

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

**Rating: **M / NC-17.

**Mundo: **Post-Hogwarts.

**Género: **Drama / Tragedia / Romance.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. _Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Advertencia. **Este fic no está finalizado; mi querida beta me informó tarde de cuándo era su cumpleaños, así que estoy escribiendo como un loco. Por eso digo lo siguiente: esta historia se actualizará cada **dos semanas** y siempre en **lunes**. Gracias por leer esto.

**Notas de autor.** Muchas gracias por esa cantidad de comentarios: ¡20 nada más y nada menos! También a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos, a los que la siguen y los que me han puesto en autor favorito.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Empezando el tratamiento**

—Kreacher —dijo con voz autoritaria y el elfo apareció ante la llamada de su amo.

—¿Sí, amo Harry? —hizo una reverencia y esperó atentamente las órdenes de éste.

—Voy a salir. Si alguien viene, no abras la puerta, ¿entendido? No quiero encontrarme a nadie aquí cuando vuelva —el elfo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Harry subió a la planta superior y se metió en el baño. Dejando las gafas sobre el lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua fría, mojándose la cara con abundancia y repetidas veces. Con el agua aún corriendo por su rostro, se miró en el espejo: bajo sus ojos se podía ver el inicio de lo que eran unas sombras negras, la zona de sus mejillas estaba un poco más hundida, haciendo que empezase a notarse el hueso cigomático, y la barba de tres días era aún más notoria.

Tenía miedo, ¡vaya que sí! Había leído los efectos secundarios del tratamiento y eran aterradores: alopecia, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea… y más cosas que no había entendido y que no tenía el suficiente valor como para seguir indagando.

Así que se secó la cara, se puso las gafas y se dirigió hacia su habitación para recoger su varita y para así poder desaparecer. Se concentró en el mismo sitio dónde se había desaparecido el viernes, logrando llegar al lugar rápidamente. Caminó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta llegar a la acera frente al hospital The Royal Mardsen.

* * *

Salió del ascensor en la quinta planta y se dirigió al despacho en el cuál estuvo el viernes anterior. Se paró frente a la puerta ella, alzando el brazo y formando un puño con la mano para llamar; pero cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de tocar la puerta se detuvo. Empezó a notar un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profunda y pausadamente para así poder tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, llamó. Pasaron unos segundos y escuchó un "Adelante". Colocó la mano sobre el pomo, lo giró y entró en la sala.

Parecía que era ayer cuando estuvo allí y si se ponía a pensarlo sólo habían pasado tres días desde que se halló en ese lugar, pero a decir verdad, la sensación que tenía era de una eternidad.

—Señor Potter, me alegro de verle. Por favor, tome asiento —dijo la doctora con un gesto, indicándole la silla—. Ha llegado muy puntual. Dada su situación, los pacientes llegan más tarde, pero me alegro de que usted lo haya hecho.

El moreno sonrió, triste.

—Bien, Harry, ¿te importa que te llame por tu nombre? —el moreno le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza de izquierda a derecha que no le importaba—. Es más fácil tratar a los pacientes por su nombre, en cierto modo creamos una especie de vínculo que ayuda mucho al paciente.

—No se preocupe, doctora Wadlow, en serio, llámeme como más conveniente crea.

—Miranda, llámame Miranda.

—De acuerdo, Miranda—sonrió el Elegido.

—Bien, Harry, como te dije la última vez que estuviste aquí, tienes leucemia aguda linfoblástica. El otro día no estabas muy por la labor, cosa que entiendo a la perfección, y por eso te voy a explicar de manera simple en qué consiste este tipo de cáncer.

»Este tipo de enfermedad se produce cuando un gran número de glóbulos blancos inmaduros, denominados linfocitos, se reproducen de manera incontrolada en la médula ósea. Las células cancerosas sustituyen rápidamente a las normales en la médula ósea. Esta variedad de leucemia impide que se formen células sanguíneas sanas.

»Cómo bien sabrás, te hicimos un análisis de sangre con un hemograma y viendo que el resultado era positivo, decidimos hacerte una punción lumbar para estar exactamente seguros de a qué nos enfrentábamos. Y por ello vamos a utilizar el tratamiento de inducción, en el que usaremos: vineristina, prednisona y antraciclina. Todos ellos son productos quimioterapéuticos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sentía náuseas y aún no había empezado el tratamiento. Había entendido pocas cosas de las que le había explicado. Pero ¿para qué le servía saber todas esas cosas? Sólo quería curarse y poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Veía cómo Miranda seguía hablándole, pero todo era un continuo "bla, bla, bla".

Notó, con sorpresa, cómo varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? No lo sabía. Intentaba que no saliesen más de ellas, pero al parecer era imposible lograr esa hazaña. Entonces sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar como jamás lo había hecho, los sollozos que había estado ahogando se hicieron sonoros, se llevó las manos a la cara para, si no podían ser silenciados, al menos que fuesen amortiguados.

Rápidamente, le vinieron imágenes de Draco: llegando del trabajo, besándole en la frente (cosa que hacía casi siempre cuando llegaba a casa), dando ambos un paseo por el parque, de vacaciones en las playas de la costa Dorada… Todos esos momentos que había tenido con Draco se estaban esfumando. ¿Por qué?

Ahora, además de haberle partido el corazón a la persona que más quería en el mundo, sabía que el rubio lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque Draco podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero la traición era una de las que no. Pero no iba recular, lo había hecho por ambos. No quería que Draco sufriese por su enfermedad. No. Claro que no. No debía impedir que él siguiese teniendo éxito en su trabajo para tener que estar en casa cuidando de alguien cómo él. Además, ¿qué pensaría Draco al saber que él tenía una enfermedad muggle? Después de todos esos años, la animadversión hacia los muggles y los hijos de éstos no había cambiado, podía estar en un lugar lleno de lo que él seguía llamando en casa sangresucias, pero aún así no los hacía daño. Con la caída de Voldemort y los años había entendido que no siempre llueve a gusto de todos y si gente que él no consideraba apropiada para tener magia, la tenía, qué se le iba a hacer.

Aún no había hablado con ninguno de los Weasley, ni con Hermione… A decir verdad, no lo había hecho con nadie. No quería sentir las miradas de pena sobre él, no quería la preocupación ajena… Sólo quería estar tranquilo. Pero sabía que tenía que comunicarse con alguien cercano, pero ¿quién era esa persona elegida? Necesitaba a alguien que entendiese de ese tipo de enfermedades muggles. ¿Hermione? No. Descartada al cien por cien. Contárselo a Hermione sería cómo hacerlo a toda su promoción de Gryffindor y al poco tiempo estaría en los titulares de _El Profeta_. La decisión era muy difícil. Tenía que hablar con alguien que, cuando muriese, le explicase a Draco el porqué de su ruptura. A pesar de todo, esa persona era la indicada, para bien o para mal.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Miranda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, claro que no lo estoy —espetó duramente. Miró a la doctora y vio la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro—. Lo siento, no quería contestarte de ese modo. Es que todo… Me está superando —explicó, quitándose las gafas y restregándose la mano derecha por toda la cara, para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas, aunque sabía que sus ahora hinchados ojos lo delataban.

—Te diría que te entiendo, pero no es así. No sé lo que es pasar algo como esto; pero voy a estar a tu lado el tiempo que me necesites —respondió con suavidad, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro derecho y con la otra alzándole la cabeza que había vuelto a agachar. El moreno, contra su voluntad, la subió, viendo los azules ojos de la mujer, brillando de sinceridad.

»Acompáñame, Harry: es hora de qué empecemos el tratamiento.

Antes de levantarse de la silla, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto va a durar el tratamiento? —lo hizo de manera temerosa, esperando que no fuese mucho tiempo.

—Entre tres y seis meses. Dependiendo tu evolución será más largo o más corto. Pero eso no podemos saberlo con total seguridad, ya que hay casos que se han extendido a varios años de tratamiento —el moreno abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

«¿Varios años de tratamiento? —pensó—. No quiero tener que estar tanto tiempo con la mierda de la quimio. Joder, ¿no sería más fácil que me dijeses que mañana voy a estirar la pata?».

El moreno se levantó, saliendo él primero del despacho, para luego hacerlo la doctora Wadlow y cerrar la puerta con llave. La mujer, con un movimiento de cabeza, le instó a que la siguiese. Potter hizo el mismo camino de regreso en dirección al ascensor, cuando llegaron, Miranda fue la que presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor. La tensión se podía cortar entre ellos dos, no porque se llevasen mal, sino por el nerviosismo. La mujer miró a Harry y éste notó la mirada, giró la cabeza y Miranda le sonrió con tranquilidad.

El aparato mecánico llegó, sus puertas se abrieron y para asombro de los dos, éste estaba vacío, ya que normalmente había gran cantidad de personal médico y pacientes, yendo de un lado para otro. Entraron en el cubículo y la doctora presionó el botón que lo llevaría a la cuarta planta. El trayecto fue demasiado largo para Harry. De nuevo, notaba cómo le faltaba el aire y tenía la sensación de que las paredes se estaban acercando a él. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, pegó un salto y salió fuera. Con las rodillas un poco flexionadas y las manos sobre éstas, intentó respirar, pero no podía coger ni una pizca de oxígeno. De repente, empezó a ver mal, parecía que tenía una tela blanca semitransparente en los ojos, haciéndole ver todo borroso. Se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ésta. Caminó, necesitaba un sitio dónde poder sentarse; pero no lo encontró. Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos demasiado cerca del suelo del hospital.

* * *

Parpadeó, intentando abrir sus ojos, pero la luz del lugar se lo impedía y no podía ver con claridad. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz del lugar, logrando poder ver dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación con la paredes pintadas de azul cielo y el techo blanco. Había una gran ventana por la que entraba mucha luz solar. Alzó los ojos y vio que había un gotero con un líquido verdoso, siguió el recorrido del fino tubo y contempló que lo tenía conectado a una vía en el antebrazo, la zona en la que posterior del codo. Continuó observando y notó que estaba tumbado en una cama y tapado con unas sábanas blancas. A su lado observó, lo que al parecer era un interruptor. Lo cogió y lo pulsó repetidas veces. Rápidamente llegó una enfermera que se acercó a él y, antes de preguntarle cómo estaba, se puso a mirar el contenido del gotero.

—Señor Potter, me alegro que esté despierto —comentó la joven mujer, sonriendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en una cama?

—Señor Potter, ¿no recuerda qué le ha pasado? —el moreno la miró con cara de "si lo supiese no te estaría preguntando, idiota". Negó con la cabeza—. Al parecer, ha tenido un ataque de pánico y se ha desmayado a los pocos minutos de salir del ascensor.

«¿Un ataque de pánico, en serio? Eres penoso, Harry —se regañó a sí mismo, negando mentalmente la cabeza—. No lo tuviste cuando Tom estuvo intentando darte caza y lo tienes con esto. ¿Dónde está el valiente Gryffindor? Merlín, no valgo para nada».

—Perdone, señorita, ¿podría decirme qué hora es? —intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—Claro —miró el reloj un par de segundos antes de darle a Harry una respuesta—: son las doce y doce minutos.

¿Tan tarde era? No podía creerlo. El desmayo le había afectado pero bien.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? —preguntó ansioso, mirando el gotero a la espera de que todo ese líquido se acabase pronto.

—No lo sé, eso lo dirá la doctora Wadlow. Si quiere voy a buscarla, aunque está en su tiempo de descanso.

—Por favor, ve a buscarla. Me haría un gran favor.

—Claro, señor Potter, enseguida la llamo —y al finalizar esto, sonrió a Harry y se marchó.

* * *

Acababa de llegar a casa. Miranda había insistido que se quedase esa noche por si tenía otro ataque de pánico y náuseas; pero el moreno había negado la petición, insistiendo en que quería ganas de llegar a casa para poder descansar. La doctora le había explicado que las náuseas, si las tenía, podían empezar en unas horas y que durarían cómo mucho unas veinticuatro.

Esperando que no apareciesen, se fue hacia la planta superior y se cambió de ropa. En cuanto lo hubo hecho se apareció dentro de un edificio situado en el Callejón Diagon. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le dijo que necesitaba ver con urgencia a su letrado. La chica no necesitó preguntar quién era su abogado, el hombre que tenía frente a ella era Harry Potter y el único que llevaba a gente importante era él. Así que salió disparada de su asiento, desapareciendo por el fondo del pasillo, para volver a los pocos minutos.

—El señor McLaggen dice que vaya a su despacho y que entre de inmediato, que lo espera —explicó la chica, al parecer, con falta de aire.

—Gracias.

Harry se dirigió hacia el fondo del pasillo y llegó a una puerta de roble en la que, con letras doradas y bastante grandes para su gusto, ponía: Cormac McLaggen, abogado. Entró sin llamar, viendo a su ex compañero de casa anudarse bien la corbata.

—¡Harry! —exclamó con alegría. Se acercó a Potter, estrechándole la mano derecha y colocándole la mano izquierda en el hombro que el de Harry—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querido amigo?

—Necesito que me prepares los papeles del divorcio, Cormac —explicó, tajante.

—¿Te vas a separar de Malfoy? —no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Al fin uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad y Harry se separaba de ese gilipollas. Harry no necesitaba alguien como Malfoy, necesitaba alguien como él, una persona que podía darle cariño, estabilidad emocional y financiera, y que lo querría incondicionalmente.

—Cormac, no me hagas contestar la misma pregunta dos veces, ¿quieres? Necesito que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Una hora más tarde salió del despacho de Cormac, llegó a recepción y se apareció en su casa. Inhaló profundamente y se dirigió hacia un pequeño despacho que Kreacher le había preparado durante el fin de semana. Entró en la estancia y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Abrió un cajón, sacando pergamino, tinta y una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta.

Cuando no llevaba ni dos líneas, se detuvo. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo? Cerró los ojos y mentalmente se regañó: necesitaba a alguien que le contase a Draco lo que había pasado cuando muriese.

Había intentado escribir la carta unas quince veces, pero ninguna era la que él creía adecuada, hasta que releyó unas cuantas veces la decimosexta y le dio el visto bueno.

—¡Kreacher! —gritó. El elfo apareció frente al moreno rápidamente e hizo una reverencia—. Necesito que lleves esta carta a la lechucería de Hogsmeade, para que una lechuza envíe esta carta en el menor tiempo posible —ordenó, metiendo el trozo de pergamino dentro de un sobre, sellándolo y escribiendo el destinatario—. Ten —el elfo la cogió y desapareció rápidamente.

Se reclinó en la silla, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose completamente cansado. Ahora estaba totalmente relajado, pero empezó a notar cómo su estómago se revolvía y entonces fue cuando tuvo su primera arcada. El moreno se levantó como alma que lleva al diablo y se dirigió al baño superior, entrando con brusquedad, alzó la tapa del váter y tuvo otra arcada. Al parecer no iba a vomitar, sólo era un aviso. Volvió a relajarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, tuvo que meter la cabeza dentro del inodoro para depositar algo parecido a su desayuno. El proceso se repitió más veces de las que pudo contar. La garganta le escocía, mejor dicho, le ardía. Toda su boca sabía a bilis: era un sabor totalmente desagradable. Se levantó, creyendo que había pasado, pero cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, tuvo que volver a ponerse de rodillas para expulsar ese líquido amarillento.

—Qué bien. Un ataque de pánico, quimioterapia y vómito: el día soñado por cualquiera —espetó, sarcástico, mirando los azulejos del baño.

* * *

_Tres días después._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos acaban de leer: una solicitud de divorcio. Harry le había mandado una demanda de divorcio. En su interior, pensaba que el moreno estaba pasando por una mala racha emocional y que a la semana o dos volvería a casa disculpándose y él lo ignoraría un par de días. Pero esto era algo firme: iba en serio. Siguió leyendo rápidamente todo el documento y vio que Harry no le pedía la mitad de los bienes adquiridos por los dos, sino que todos y cada uno de ellos se los daba a él: las casas, los coches, cuadros, etc. No tenía ningún sentido. Siendo él pediría hasta el último azulejo del baño.

—Maldito seas mil veces, Harry Potter —exclamó con toda su furia, cerrando el puño derecho y en el proceso arrugando el documento—. Hasta divorciándote tienes que ser Gryffindor hasta la médula. Payaso.

Prosiguió su lectura y vio una cláusula en la que decía que cuando Harry muriese, Grimmuald Place le pertenecería. Estaba totalmente anonadado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Si para cuando Harry muriese, lo más probable es que él también lo estuviese y por ende, la casa pasaría a manos del Ministerio de Magia. Tiró los papeles lo más lejos que pudo y se tumbó en el sofá boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco. No sabía que hacer: ir a rogarle a Harry para que volviese o ir en su busca y pegarle un par de buenos puñetazos en esa cara. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de frustración: no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba mucho a Harry en ese momento, lo había abandonado y al parecer por nadie. ¿Por nadie? Eso era más triste que te dejasen por otro, porque si lo hacían para estar solo es que el problema eres tú. Pero aunque odiase a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, el amor que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte; era un amor inquebrantable. Porque él se lo había repetido muchas veces: sólo amaría a Harry y a nadie más.

Se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Viendo que el elfo no aparecía (Harry lo tenía mal acostumbrado, al moreno le encantaba abrir la puerta y Draco nunca supo el porqué), se acercó a ella y la abrió. Al hacerlo un puño se estrelló contra su cara y en el proceso le rompió la nariz.

—Bien, Malfoy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre qué coño le has hecho a Harry.

El rubio miró a la mujer de pelo castaño, la cual tenía la mirada enfurecida, los brazos en sus costados y las manos cerradas en puños.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre Harry, estúpida —graznó, taponándose la nariz, para evitar que la sangre que salía de ella a causa del puñetazo, manchase el suelo—. Te voy a hacer un resumen sabelotodo: él se marchó, me dejó. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que curarme la nariz —fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Hermione le impidió hacerlo.

—Creo que hay algo más que no me estás contando, Malfoy. Harry me ha enviado una carta en la que explica que se ha divorciado de ti y que vive en Grimmuald Place. Y me estás diciendo que no sabes el porqué.

—Mira, asquerosa sangre... —se detuvo cuando vio de nuevo el puño de la chica alzado.

—Si no quieres que te ponga los ojos como dos sandías, más te vale tener esa boca de sangrepura bien sellada —amenazó entrando en el piso y haciéndole un movimiento a Draco para que cerrara la puerta y se moviese—. Te voy a curar y entonces hablaremos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas finales del autor. **He activado la función "moderación de comentarios anónimos". ¿Por qué? Os preguntaréis. Muy fácil. Una persona ha sido muy irrespetuosa conmigo en el fic _Will you be my daddy?_, atacando mi falta compromiso con la historia y mofándose por haber subido _este fic_ sin tener la otra historia acabada. Los que siguen la historia mencionada anteriormente me han esperado pacientemente ante mis ausencias, ya fuera la universidad o problemas personales, han sido comprensivas/os conmigo, y no creo que sigan la historia por seguirme la corriente como dice cierta usuaria no registrada en la página, sino porque verdaderamente les gusta el trabajo que hacemos FanFiker-FanFinal y yo.** Cada comentario anónimo que entre no será publicado en el apartado de "reviews" hasta que yo no lo haya leído y vea que no es ofensivo hacia mi persona**. Siento tener que haber activado esta medida, pero no pienso tolerar que me falte el respeto. Sé que pensaréis que "por culpa de una maleducada tenéis que pagar los platos rotos", pero no quiero que lo veáis así, sino de la forma en cómo yo lo hago. Los comentarios de esa persona ya han sido eliminados.

Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos.**

**-Mela Oriano. **Hola. Si te hice llorar es porque, creo, narré bien la parte de los sentimientos. No puedo decirte si Harry va a morir o no; eso se verá conforme la trama vaya pasando. Un abrazo. Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
